User blog:Joobacca1297/50 facts about Goat Boy
Nobody cares but I'm doin' it anyway. Super weird Goat Boy's facts about himself in 3... 2... 1... GO! 1. I'm 14 and counting 2. I was born rather late in my mom's lifespan, so there was a very high chance of me being physically deformed or having brain damage and disablities like Down Soundrome. Yet all I got was slight OCD and a strangely high voice. 3. I have very poofy blonde hair that is my inner soul. It's why most people like me tbh 4. I try to be dramatic at school, but I can't. I always end up being a comedian. Blessing and a curse. 5. I sing, play the drums, blow on the Tuba (Heh) and fiddle with the guitar 6. My left eye is extremely weak and rather poor, so my Depth Perception is lacking. 7. That means that whenever we did something like Tennis in P.E it was absolute hell 8. However, I am rather good at Badmittion. 9. My favorite non-anime song is Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's 10. My favorite anime song/favorite song of all time is the Anohana ending. Feeeeeels ;~; 11. The first ending of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is amazing, too 12. Anohana, FMA:B, and Toradora are some of my all time favorite animes. JoJo is great too. 13. I love Erased, and you should watch it. I am however, dissapointed in it's sudden drop of quality by the 9th episode. 14. I was a Brony from the age 12-13. Awkward years. 15. Not the hugest fan of Banjo Kazooie. Sorry Joey 16. I love Undertale 17. Super Smash Bros 4 and FE:Fates are some of my favorite games 18: I liked Xenoblade Chronicles, but the amount of grinding and filler prevented me from finishing it. 19. My favorite foods are Dim Sum, Ramen, basically anything chinese, and french toast with strawberries and lemoncurd. MMMMMMM 20. Bayonetta is my Smash main. Balanced and fair gameplay my ass, btw 21: I don't really have any favorite youtuber atm, yet Filthy Frank, iDubbz, Alpharad, and Domics are some of my personal favorites. 22: I may seem like a bad person because of my past, yet I'd like to think I aint horrible. 23: Play LISA. Do it. 24. I like memes 25. Wind Waker is my favorite Zelda 26. I like the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Unleashed wasn't that bad, and I loved generations 27. I also really like the game Okami. Play it sometime 28. I love Paper Mario, yet Color Splash looks like a joke. 29. Bill Trinnen should be fired. 30. My dream is to make a comic called Jess World someday. It would be like a middle school based Scott Pilgrim with a lighter focus on action and comedy and more on character development, story, and drama. 31. If I make my skills good enough by then, I'd make an animation for it. 32. Rick and Morty is amazing. Best show on western television. 33. I have 4 anime posters in my room, almost 40 manga volumes, 20 issues of Shonen Jump, a pillow of Fullmetal Alchemist, and a blanket of DBZ 34: I don't like One Piece, and Naruto is okay but it's animation looks meh. 35. I love goats. I used to hate them because one of them headbutted me in the hand, but ever since Goat Simulator they're now my babys. 36. Sheen is my baby too. Planet Sheen. You know who this for 37: Twilight Princess is very strange for me. I don't like it but I love it at the same time. 38: GoGoat is my favorite Pokemon. 39: I would kill you all and burn the US to the ground for a Menma plushie, or for Menma to be real and MINE 40: I've been stuck in the friend zone for about a year. I'm so close to breaking it too :( 41: I skipped the second grade, so I'm in high school and I'm in a year early. I'm kinda smaht 42: RWBY is so amazing omg 43. Fallout and Skyrim are equally amazing imo 44. I think Dragon Ball Z is okay 45. When Marnie was There is my favorite Studio Ghibli film and favorite film of all time 46. I'm too desperate for love at too young an age. Dammit 47. Watch Spirited Away 48. I love Corpse Party. A lot. A lot. A LOT 49. I love the movie Airplane 50. YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES. IF 10 MILLION FIRE FLIES. LIT UP YOUR ROOM AS YOU FELL ASLEEP. Category:Blog posts